


Finally Dean Admitt His Feelings For His Angel

by Aphrodite_AlwaysAndForever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Loves Castiel, First Kiss, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3579603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphrodite_AlwaysAndForever/pseuds/Aphrodite_AlwaysAndForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean have finally decided to tell Casiel he loves him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally Dean Admitt His Feelings For His Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fanfic, it's my first fanfic ever so i would love some feedback and i say sorry if there are any bad Spelling or grammar, English is not my first language

Dean was sitting on the end of the bed, he couldn’t really believe he was about to do it, to tell the angel he loved how he felt. He took a few deep breaths trying to calm himself and before he had time to change his mind he prayed for the angel.  
He heard the sound of wings and and when he looked up the angel was standing in front of him.  
“Hello Dean” Castiel said and tilted his head to the side noticing that Dean seemed nervous  
He took a deep breath to calm his nerves and smiled   
“Hi Cas can u sit down I need to tell u something” Cas gave Dean a curious look and sat down next to Dean on the bed.  
“Cas you need to promise to not get mad, can u promise that?”  
Cas looked at Dean wondering what it was but just gave Dean a reassuring nod and a small smile.  
It’s now or never he thought and leaned in to place a soft kiss on the angel’s lips. Cas froze unsure what to do but then he started to slowly kiss back. Dean pulled away and blushed and gave the angel a small smile.  
“I think I am in love with you Cas and I want to be with you but I have been afraid to tell you, afraid you would reject me or hate me”   
“Dean I could never hate you, and there is no need to worry because I feel the same way” The angel said and gave Dean a smile before taking his and squeeze gently.  
“You really mean that Cas? Dean said and when he saw the love in Cas smile he felt happy, happy cause the angel felt the same way.  
“Yes I do Dean” Cas said and placed a soft kiss on the hunters lips before pulling away and just looked at Dean.  
“So Cas does that mean you want to go on a date with me?” He said and looked at the angle hopeful.  
“I would love that Dean” The angel said and kissed the hunter again

**Author's Note:**

> Would love some feedback sins it's my first fanfic ever and i don't normally write things


End file.
